I Want My Hat Back
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Short, funny oneshot based on a Youtube video I saw. The Professor has lost his hat, but who's stolen it? Genre is angst because of the emotional stress the Professor is put through during this terrible time. :D


**AN: Based on a video that I saw on Youtube.**

**I do not own Professor Layton- nor do I own the storyline- someone on Youtube does... I really hope I won't get in any sort of trouble for this.**

* * *

I Want My Hat Back

It was a morning like any other, when the great Professor Hershel Layton awoke from his slumber and sat up in bed. He looked out of his window and beamed down at the scenery of London below him. It was a beautiful day and, although Big Ben had only chimed seven times so far that morning, it looked to be a beautiful day- putting into the consideration of Britain's unpredictable weather of course.

The English gentleman slid out of bed and got dressed into his usual outfit of dark brown trousers and a matching jacket, with an orange T-shirt underneath. He yanked an old comb- one which he'd been using for many years- through his short brown hair before reaching over to his dresser to pull out his signature top hat. Only, he couldn't seem to find it... His top hat wasn't there!

Feeling a mix of emotions, the man turned around to face his dresser. Sure enough, his hat was gone! Quickly, he scanned the room for his hat, but there wasn't a trace of it in his room. Not a single fibre or any sign of a break-in. Then again, who would steal a hat, but leave a box full of hint coins, that was sitting visibly in the corner? He must have misplaced it somewhere... But where on earth would he have left his dear hat?

He didn't want to go downstairs with his hair on display. No, that was not gentleman like at all. However, he had no choice. He couldn't stay in bed for the whole day in hope that his hat would just reappear. No, if he was going to find his hat, he'd have to look for it. Anyway, surely it wouldn't be at all gentleman like if he were to stay in his room. He'd miss work and how would it look if he'd let down so many students, who were in desperate need of a lecture about archaeology from the great Professor Layton? There was no doubt about it, he'd have to let people see him without his hat.

Then again, how could he go to a lecture without his hat? He'd have to find his hat first.

He made his way to his living room and brewed a cup of tea, before calling up everyone he knew so that he could question and see if they knew where his poor hat had gotten to.

"My hat is gone," the professor announced, once all of his guests had arrived," I want it back."

After the brief announcement, he decided to speak to each of his suspects one at a time. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it Scotland Yard style!

First on the list, was his adopted daughter, Flora.

She entered the room calmly, but she didn't seem at all content. Sweat dripped from her forehead- she wasn't used to being interrogated. As usual, she was wearing her pink lace dress, with black boots and her bronze hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Have you seen my hat?" the professor asked.

"No, I haven't seen your hat," the young girl answered.

"Ok. Thank you anyway," he thanked, then dismissed his first suspect.

Next on the list, was his assistant, Emmy Altava.

The young woman entered the room, seriously. Unlike the previous interview, this suspect was used to being involved in interviews- she helped out at Scotland Yard a lot. She sat down and pushed her brown, bouncy hair out of her face and straightened her green jacket and white trousers.

"Have you seen my hat?" the professor asked.

"No. I have not seen any hats around here," the woman answered.

"Ok. Thank you anyway," he thanked, then dismissed his second suspect.

Next on the list, was evil scientist, Jean Descole.

The not-really-old-but-not-that-young-either man entered the room and appeared to be shaking. Perhaps his escapades had always ended in the fact that he never had been interviewed or interrogated by the police. Oh, no, that was not the case- though the statement was perfectly true- but Jean Descole was wearing the Professor's hat! There it was, sitting on top of his head; brown fabric, with an orange ribbon circling it like a bracelet. Strangely, the Professor- the man who holds the world record for obtaining the most amount of picarats- didn't notice.

"Have you seen my hat?" the professor asked.

"No, why are you asking me? I haven't seen it. I haven't seen any hats anywhere. I would not steal a hat," the psychopathic scientist replied, rather hastily," Don't ask em anymore questions.

"Ok. Thank you anyway," he thanked, then dismissed his third suspect.

Next on the list, was his apprentice, Luke.

The small boy made his way into the room, skipping, while holding a puzzle in his hand. He was wearing his usual blue shorts and jumper and skipped in his usual, gleeful way.

"Have you seen my hat?" the professor asked.

"No, I haven't seen anything all day," the small boy replied," I've been trying to solve this puzzle."

"Want me to help you?" he offered, as any gentleman would.

"Yes, please," the boy replied.

The Professor helped his apprentice solved the puzzle, then dismissed him.

Next on the list, was the boy who he had saved, then who had tried to kill him, Clive Dove.

The young man sat down, in his clothes that looked uncannily like Luke Triton's.

"Have you seen my hat?" the professor asked.

"I had a hat once," Clive replied, beginning to reminisce," It was blue and..."

"I don't care, that's not my hat," Layton interrupted, growing frustrated," Thank you anyway."

The professor then dismissed the suspect.

Next on the list, was his arch-enemy, Don Paolo.

The man sat down and stared at Layton with his baggy eyes- he never got much sleep, he was always mourning over Claire, or planning evil schemes. He was wearing his red and purple robe, with black trousers.

"Have you seen my hat?" the professor asked.

"What is a hat?" the evil genius questioned.

"Thank you anyway," the professor thanked, giving of a small sigh, dismissing his final suspect.

None of them had seen his hat. Horrible thoughts began to race through his mind about his hat. Full of devastation and grief, he lay down on the floor and began to weep.

"Nobody has seen my hat," the professor sobbed," What if I never see it again? What if nobody ever finds it? My poor hat. I miss it so much."

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Lando.

"What's the matter?" Lando asked, peering down at his friend through his thick glasses.

"I've lost my hat," Layton replied," And nobody has seen it."

"What does it look like?" Lando asked.

"Well, it's brown and tall and..." Layton stopped and sat up as a he remembered where he had seen his hat," I HAVE SEEN MY HAT!"

Then, Layton jumped up and ran out after Descole, his face going a deep red.

"YOU," Layton yelled, pointing his finger at Descole," YOU STOLE MY HAT."

Then, for perhaps the hundredth time, Descole got away by the skin of his teeth, dropping Layton's hat as he ran. Happily, Layton picked up the hat and put it back where it belonged; on his head. The crowds began to cheer, happy to see Layton back with his hat.

"I love my hat."

* * *

**AN: Note to self: never steal Layton's hat!  
****  
I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Anastasia xx**

**PS. If you want to see the video that inspired this fic, then type in **_I want my hat back Professor Layton _**into Youtube and click on the first one.**

**There are loads of funny Layton videos on the web! **


End file.
